Once a Glee Family, Always a Glee Family
by SleepingKittens
Summary: After Santana comes out to her mother and gets kicked out, What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disowner: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**This starts from the episode of glee where Santana comes out to her mum. I hadn't seen the episode when I started this but I saw spoilers of it. **

* * *

><p>"I want you to leave this house; I don't ever want to see you again."<p>

"I'm still the same person I was a minute ago."

"You've made your decision, now I've made mine."

At that moment I had tears in my eyes. I watched my mother get up from her seat, grabbing her keys as she opened up the back door.

"I'll be back in 3 hours and by then I expect you to be gone." She stated in a harsh voice as she closed the door behind her.

I was so mad. How could my mother, my own mother, do this to me? You know what…

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up, lifting up the side of the table and throwing it on to the ground so it was upside down on top of some other chairs.

Fuck this. I thought. I don't need her or my father. I'll stay with Brittany; she would let me stay with her.

I walked to my room and grabbed my phone.

_Britt, Can you please come over? Something bad happened, Explain when you get here. Hurry! – San._

I placed it in my pocket and got out my suitcases, putting them on my bed. First I walked over to my wardrobe to pack my clothes. I had so many though, could I fit them all in along with my shoes? I grabbed everything I could stuffing them in the suitcases. I'll make them fit.

After my first arm full of clothes, I got a text back from Brittany.

_Kays. :( Be there soon. – Britt. x  
><em>

* * *

><p>"San?"<p>

"In here, Britt." I yelled back, crying.

I was finished packing my clothes and now was running around my room trying to fit things into bags.

"Oh, San" She ran up to me and hugged me. "I've never seen you cry so much. What happened?"

She walked me over to my bed, never letting me go and listened to me trying to tell her what happened as I cried. We sat there for maybe a half an hour while Brittany whispered things in my ear trying to make me feel better. Some of it worked, she always knew what to say.

As I planned Brittany had invited me to come and stay at her house. She has such a kind heart and I was lucky to have her.

She reached behind me and grabbed Snuffles, near my pillow. Snuffles was the bear Brittany won at a fair in year 5 and she wanted me to have it. I know what you're thinking, me having stuffed toys? Yeah, it's not my thing. With all my others I ribbed the heads off and burned them all when I was 7 but this one was special because Brittany gave it to me. I'd never get rid of it.

Brittany looked back at me and handed me snuffles.

"You hug Snuffles and I'll finish packing for you" She Smiled. "I brought my mum's car; it should all fit in there."

I smiled in return. "I can't let you do that, there's so much." I said, standing up only to be pushed back down on the bed by Brittany.

"No, Sit." She said in a stern voice, pointing her finger at me. "I'm going to be the good unicorn I am and help you."

I watched her run around my room packing my things up while I lay down on my bed crying into Snuffles fur.

* * *

><p>Somehow I must of fell asleep because next thing I felt was Brittany lying on the bed next to me, playing with my hair. I wished I could have stayed in this moment forever, not having to leave her side but remembering where I was, brought me back to reality.<p>

"Crap" I said, sitting up. "Britt we need to leave before my Mami gets back or it won't be pretty."

Brittany frowned at the thought of that and got up. "Okay, let's go."

I told her to take my pillow and Snuffles to the car because well I decided I wasn't finished yet. I walked into the kitchen, ignoring the table on the ground and Grabbed the money from the cookie jar. I bet they won't even know it's gone.

I walked out of the house not even stopping to lock the door or to put my spare key down somewhere for them.

I just left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Thanks to a review I now know that the scene I saw was actually Santana's Grandmother. However in this story lets just pretend that it was her mother who she had that talk to.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long weekend. I spent most of it in Brittany's room, only leaving when Brittany insisted on going outside for some fresh air. We went to the duck pond both mornings because she loved ducks and also so I wouldn't be asked every half an hour by Brittany's parents if I was okay. Brittany's parents were just as loveable and caring as she was. They knew the whole story and still they let me stay. They've known me since I was 5, when Britt and I became best friends. To them I was family, in which I was grateful for. At least one family liked me for who I was.<p>

I didn't eat well over the weekend, most of it coming back afterwards and I didn't sleep much either. Brittany stayed with me the whole time though. Even in the middle of the night if she heard me cry, she would walk over to the single bed I was sleeping in, across her room and sleep with me, just to make me feel better.

Monday morning I insisted on going to school, even if I didn't look entirely good. I didn't want to miss Glee club, even if it meant listening to loud mouth Rachel or have to be in a room with lots of people.

Brittany drove us to school in her mum's car and then walked me to our first class together, English. I hated English class, it was one of my worse subjects but the only reason I went to it was because Brittany was in my class.

Once that was over we walked to our lockers and got our books out for our next class. I had Maths; sadly Brittany wasn't in my class. She had Chemistry at this time. She walked me to class and then headed off to her class, giving me a hug before she left.

At first I was considering going to class and then realized I had this class with Quinn. She would know something was wrong just by one look and I didn't want to be crying in the middle of class. So instead I decided on heading to the oval and sitting underneath the row of seats.

Quinn noticed my lack of arrival to class and texted me 10 minutes into the lesson.

_Where are you? You were meant to be in class 10 minutes ago! – Quinn. _

Instead of texting back I put the phone into my back pack and took out my maths book and started to draw in the back of it. I had no art skills but I didn't care, I needed something to take my mind off things.

The bell rang for recess and Quinn must have told Brittany about me not going to class. I was half way through drawing a person that looked more like a monster, if you asked me, when I heard my phone buzzing, telling me I had gotten a text. Sighing I took out my phone and looked at the screen that said 'Britt- Britt'. Clicking it I read the text.

_San, Quinn told me you didn't go to class. Where are you? Are you okay? I'm worried about you. Please text me back. – Britt. X_

This time I texted her back, I couldn't leave her worried about me and not knowing I was okay.

_Britt, calm down. I am okay, just need time to think. I'll see you soon, - San. X_

Once again I placed the phone in my backpack and leant on the pole behind me and began to think.

During the 3 period I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I'd know that voice anywhere. It wasn't close but it was heading in this direction, I didn't move though, she wouldn't look here. Or would she? Brittany must have had spread the word to the Glee club and was now holding a search party for me. In a way I was angry that my plan to stay out here until Glee club was on, was ruined but I was also glad that at least she cared enough to get people to find me.

"Santana!" I heard. The voice was getting closer. Should I give myself up? No, why would I do that?

I heard footsteps climbing up the steps and then coming to a stop.

"Santana, Is that you?" She asked.

"What do you want Berry?"

"Everyone's looking for you..."

"Maybe I didn't want to be found."

"Britt was worried."

"I told her I was fine." I sighed.

Rachel began walking down the steps. I was hoping that she would walk away but Rachel being Rachel instead she walked under the rows of seats and stood in front of me.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't-"

"You know what Berry? Since when do you skip a class to come find me? Just go back to whatever class you're meant to be in and when you see Britt tell her I will see her in Glee club." I yelled back at her.

Rachel just stood there.

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done to make you think that I wouldn't do this for you, Santana. Yes, I might be a goody-goody that never misses class but this is exceptional. You are a part of Glee club and in Glee we are a family."

"That's what Britt says..." I whispered.

She smiled a little. "It's true."

"I guess."

"I know you don't really like me but I'm here you know, I wouldn't judge you. I would be happy to listen."

I looked up and stared at her. "um.. Thanks, I guess."

"Feel like coming to the auditorium with the rest of the Glee club? We can all get Mr. Sue to excuse us from our classes."

I thought about it for a moment and decided I would go. I wouldn't say it but I was happy Rachel had found me here.

"Fine." I said standing up grabbing my back pack and heading to the Auditorium with Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did yous all think?<strong>

**It'd really mean a lot to me if you review. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I thought I should explain some important things I forgot to mention at the start. There are no Trouble Tones. Nobody had left Glee club and Shelby didn't teach at the school. Quinn got Beth back from Shelby and raises her with Puck. Shelby is her Babysitter through the day while she is at school. **

**Sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>I walked through the doors of the Auditorium only to be tackled hugged by Brittany.<p>

"San!" She Squealed.

"Hey Britt." I said hugging her back.

She pulled back from the hug, still with her hands around me. "Don't you scare me like that again."

"Okay, I won't" I answered, taking her pinkie finger in mine and headed to some seats.

It only took 5 minutes before everyone was in the Auditorium.

Mr. Schue was also called here too as Rachel explained what had happened and asked if he could excuse us all from our classes for today. He agreed to this and thought of this as more practice for sectionals.

As we all sat down on the stage, I was being asked a billion questions. At first I just sat there, listening to all of them before I told them to back off. Seeing as I was not in the best mood they listened and paid attention to Mr. Schue.

"Alright, Well I'm glad that Santana is back and I am so proud of all of you for going out of your way to find a member from our Glee club. Even if it meant missing out on your classes, which you all know you shouldn't miss but this is an exception." He pulled a serious face at the last part and then added. "So for that, until the end of the day we have a long Glee club lesson today."

Everyone clapped and cheered liking that they didn't have to attend their classes.

We spent a half an hour talking about songs selections and the rest of the day singing everyone's favourite songs.

This week's assignment was to sing a song telling the rest of us how we felt.

I was about to leave with Brittany before I had someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around seeing my other Best friend Quinn.

"Hey S, You okay? You didn't reply to any of my texts."

I got a flash back of the whole convosation again with my mother and it hit me hard, like I had just gotten hit by a bus. I tried to stop my tears but one escaped.

Quin was shocked, she had only seen her friend cry a couple of times and it always seemed to shock her.

Brittany Put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I leant my head on her shoulder and let the tears fall since other than the 3 girls, they had all left.

"Oh San" Quinn Joined the hug, Comforting her friend. "What happened to you Sweetie?"

Between sobs I spoke. "Mami.. didn't want.. me."

"Why would you think that?" She spoke softly to the crying Latina.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I just cried even more.

They brought me over to the seats and waited for me to calm down before Brittany told the story to the Blonde.

Quinn Had tears in her eyes. She had had remembered when her father had kicked her out of her home. She was heartbroken at the time, so she knew how her friend felt.

I leant over and wiped the Latinas tears away, making her look at me.

"You know you still have us right? And Glee, we won't leave you."

"Yeah." The other blonde agreed. "Also, my Parents and Lord Tubbington."

"See." I smiled at her.

Brittany took my hand. "Come on San, Let's go home."

Without thinking I responded. "I don't have a home..."

"Of course you do. Your home is my home."

And with that they all went to Brittany's and now Santana's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short Chapter.<strong>

**I was thinking of something for the next chapter, I think you'll like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a slow week.

I was glad it was Friday, that way I can go back to sitting in Brittany's bedroom for the weekend.

Going to school and being around so many people is like being tortured. To make it worse, I wasn't allowed to skip class anymore unless I wanted to be scolded by Quinn again. Not that I could get past them. Classes that I didn't have with them, they walked me to class and made sure I walked in and sat down. It was like they couldn't trust me. However Brittany was proud that I went to all my classes. So I guess that's okay.

After school Brittany drove us home. As we walked into the Pierce house, we were greeted by her parents, who were sitting on the couch watching T.v. We walked straight up to our room and put our bags away.

Brittany went over to Lord Tubbington, giving him a pat, finding chocolate in his fur.

"Were you eating my secret Chocolate again?" She scolded him. "You know if you poop a chocolate bar, that you're meant to give to me, it was my turn."

I left them alone and walked into her bathroom, needing to freshen up.

Brittany had stopped talking to Lord Tubbington and quickly sent a message to Quinn.

_Quinn, I'm Scared. What if she says no? – Britt. X_

She sat on her bed and a minute later got a text back from Quinn.

_Aw, don't think like that. I know she will won't. She loves you Britt. Good luck.- Quinnie. X_

I walked out the bathroom and sat down in the corner I liked.

"You don't plan on sitting in that corner all weekend again, do you?" She asked me.

"Maybe."

She looked upset at me saying this.

"Why, what's the matter Britt-Britt?" I asked her, as she sat on the bed, near me.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"I know you do and I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She was the only person I would ever say sorry to.

A minute of silence passed before she broke it.

"San?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me tonight? I want to make you feel happy again." She asked in the most adorable tone.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

"You want to take me out?"

She smiled, nodding her head.

I had been waiting for this moment for a very long time and now it was happening. I felt a smile form on my face. Not one of those fake ones I would put on for people but a real smile.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Taking my hand, she helped me off the floor and pulled me into a hug.

"We are leaving at 6." She told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She smiled, teasing me. "Oh you'll see."

We spent an hour getting ready. Brittany was so excited that I let her pick out my outfit for tonight. She picked out a black and white dress with black high heels. It was her favourite dress but she loved it when I wore it. While she was wearing a light purple dress, that looked amazing on her, with a matching pair of shoes.

Brittany had told her parents about our date and they were happy for us. As long as we were happy they had no problem with it.

We said our goodbyes as Brittany walked me to the car and opened up my door for me.

"Thankyou"

She closed my door behind me and walked to her side of the car, getting in.

"Can you please tell me where were going?"

"Nope." She said laughing.

15 minutes later we arrived at Breadstix's. This was our favourite restaurant.

We walked in and sat at our usual table and looked at the menu.

I had chose what I wanted just as the waitress walked over to take our orders.

"Hello girls, what will you be eating tonight?"

Brittany spoke first. "I will have the Pasta."

"Me too."

"Drinks?"

"What would you like Sannie?"

Aw, Sannie. I loved when she called me that.

"Water, please."

"2 waters please."

And with that she walked away. I turned to Brittany, Smiling.

"It's nice seeing you smile again."

I blushed.

The waitress came back with our drinks and told us our meals would be ready soon.

A few minutes later are meals were ready and we talked and laughed like always. We talked about a range of subjects from movies to the assignment in Glee. Brittany even pushed her meatball over to my plate with her nose. Which I thought was incredibly cute. It was like nothing ever went wrong in the first place, I felt like the happiest person in the world.

Once we finished our meals,we paid our bill and we walked out of the restaurant, going back into the car, ready to go home.

"Thank you Britt for tonight." I said, putting on my seat belt. "I really did have a great time."

"Well it's not over yet." She smiled, pulling out from the car park.

"It's not?"

"Nope"

"Can I know where we are going?"

"Nope" She giggled.

I sighed, lying back in my seat and listened to the radio.

Brittany pulled up near the beach.

"Alright, we are here." She said excited.

"The beach?"

She nodded, getting out.

I undid my seat belt and got out of the car. I walked around to the other side of the car to Brittany.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going for a walk." She said as she took my hand.

We were about to start walking on the sand when I stopped and let go of Brittany's hand.

"1 second, I just want to take of my shoes." I told her as be both took our shoes of and put them in the back seat.

Once again I took her hand and twined our fingers together. It was dark outside now and to my luck nobody was around, just us. As we walked hand in hand, the sand slipped through our toes and the ocean was calm.

"Britt" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" she looked at me.

"Does this mean were dating now... and I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Is that what you would like?"

"Yes, I mean if that's what you would like as well."

"Well then I guess I'm yours."

We continued walking when I was suddenly pulled towards to water.

"Come on Sannie." She squealed, pulling me behind her.

We walked into the water until it was up to our ankles looking at the stars. I leaned my head on her shoulder and let a tear fall from my eye. I sniffled.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

I wiped the tear away with my free hand. "Nothing, I've just never felt so happy."

And before I knew it Britt lifted my chin up and placed her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck, enjoying the kiss. She pulled away, giving me a hug from behind as we continued to look at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

For once in my life everything was perfect.

I didn't even care anymore that my parents don't love me or that I got kicked out. I was better off without them. I didn't care that I had people talking about me behind my back or as I walked down the hallways.

Everything was so much better now because Brittany was now officially my girlfriend.

I was walking to my next class with Brittany when I heard a few guys from the hockey team laughing and talking as we walked by. We ignored them and kept walking until I heard one of them yell out to us, calling us dykes. In an Instant I turned around, letting go of Brittany's hand to go back to them. I wasn't going to let them get away with that

"Alright, I will let you get away with calling me that, just this time. But as for my girl, Brittany, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go all lima heights on your ass." I told the guy that called out to us.

"What are you going to do, huh? Little girl." He said, laughing with his friends.

He might have been a lot taller than I was but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I kneed him hard where it hurts and he fell on the ground, with a moan. I heard Brittany Cheer for me.

"Watch out the next time you start talking about us. I'll let you know that I keep razor blades in my hair and next time I'll use them."

I then turned around and gave the other guys my queen bee bitch look. They hesitated and ran for it.

Smiling, I took Brittany's hand and continued walking to our next class.

I walked into class and sat down at the back where Quinn was.

"Hi Q."

She was staring in the direction where Rachel and Finn were sitting. She didn't even hear me.

"Quinn?" Brittany said, Confused at was going on.

Still no response.

Taking this moment to advantage, I licked my finger and placed it in her right ear, making her Jump.

"Santana!" She yelled and stared at me as she was wiped her ear clean.

Brittany and I just laughed.

"Hey don't blame me, you were ignoring us."

She turned back to the front, crossing her arms just as the teacher walked in to start the class. As usual Brittany and I didn't pay attention; we were just pasting notes to each other. Quinn was the one who listened and took the notes and then we copied them from her when they were needed. However today she kept staring over to where Rachel and Finn were sitting.

_**What's going on with Quinn? She keeps staring over to Man hands and Frankenteen.**_ I wrote passing the note to Brittany.

She giggled at their nicknames and wrote back.

_**You know you shouldn't be calling them that. Ask her what's wrong?**_

I ripped another piece of paper out of my book and wrote to Quinn.

_**What's going on with you? **_

I placed the note in front of her and tapped her shoulder so she knew. She read the note and wrote back to me.

_**Nothing. Why would you ask?**_

I read the note and then showed it to Brittany. She took the note and wrote something down, showing it to me before she passed it to Quinn.

_**Are you sure? You keep staring at Rachel and Finn...**_

Once again she wrote back and then pretended to be working on her assignment.

_**I'm sure and I would like it if you would let me continue working without being interrupted. **_

For the remainder of the lesson we kept to ourselves.

I was glad we had Glee today. Mr. Schue gave me the weekend to work on my assignment because he could see that I was upset.

I walked into the Classroom and sat down near Brittany.

"Alright, now that we're all here." Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands and looked at me. "Santana, you ready to do your assignment?"

I nodded my head and walked to the front of the class with Quinn following. I had already told Quinn about her doing the song with me and she was more than happy to.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone special to me."

I nodded my head towards the band and the music began playing.

(Santana)  
><strong>Darling, you should know by now<br>But I know I need to tell you how  
>I don't always have the words<br>But I pray that it's my heart you've heard  
><strong>

(Quinn)**  
>I love to hear your heart<br>Telling of your love  
>Telling me you'll stay forever<br>I thank you for your touch  
>And for loving me that much<br>To know the things I need to hear...  
><strong>

(Both)**  
>Remember I promised forever<br>Life brings change  
>But my promise is the same<br>And through these years we've been together  
>Life has made us grow<br>But through it all I know  
>No matter what may come<br>My heart was made for you forever  
><strong>

(Quinn)

**Yeah...**

(Santana)**  
>Darling I need to confess<br>It's hard to show my weakness  
>I want so much to show you strength<br>Without revealing everything  
><strong>

(Quinn)**  
>You know what I always say<br>"When your weak, your strong, to me"  
>It's another way of loving me<br>'cause when I see your heart  
>I get carried through<br>The reasons why I fell in love with you  
><strong>

(Both)**  
>Remember I promised forever<br>Life brings change  
>But my promise is the same<br>And through these years we've been together  
>Life has made us grow<br>But through it all I know  
>No matter what may come<br>My heart was made for you forever  
><strong>

(Quinn)

**Yeah...**

(Santana)**  
>You've dreamed with me<br>Every dream came true  
>You've shared with me every emotion<br>Every tear and every loss  
>Every road that we have crossed<br>I have always found a home in you**

(Both)**  
>Remember I promised forever<br>Life brings change  
>But my promise is the same<br>And through these years we've been together  
>Life has made us grow<br>But through it all I know  
><strong>

(Quinn)

**No matter what may come  
><strong>

(Santana)

**No matter what may come**

(Both)

**No matter what may come **

(Santana)

**My heart was made for you forever...**

(Both)

**Forever... **

**Forever...**

**Forever...  
><strong>

The class clapped for us. Brittany was in tears as she came up to give me a hug.

"Lovely song girls" Mr. Schue, praised us.

"Thank you." I smiled and turned back to the class. "There's something we would like to share with you all."

Quinn walked back to her seat and looked at us with a smile.

"I know there have been rumours going around and people talking behind our backs." I told them. "But we wanted to tell you all in person..."

"Santana and I are a couple now." Brittany said with a huge, adorable smile on her face.

We gave everyone a second to react to this new piece of information before I continued.

"And that rumour about us living together is true..." I told them.

Rachel spoke up. "Well I am happy for you both; however may I ask why you are both living together?"

I told them a short story of how I had gotten kicked out of my home and was invited to stay with Brittany.

I had a tear run down my cheek and Brittany wiped it away.

All of a sudden Mercedes yelled "Aw, Group Hug"

They all ran up to us and Hugged us.

I was squished.

"We love you, Santana." I heard Brittany say.

* * *

><p><strong>Made for you by Watermark was the song that I used in this chapter. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn sat down in her first class for that morning and listened to her teacher give them a lecture.

English was her favourite class but today she was not in the mood for listening to teachers talk nonstop. She raised her hand and asked her teacher if she could be excused while she went to the bathroom. The teacher excused her and she walked out, heading for the nearest girls bathroom. She walked in to hear somebody crying. The crying stopped once the door shut behind her.

"Hello?" She called out.

There was no response. She walked around to the stalls and stood near the stall that had the door closed.

"Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine."

"Rachel? Is that you?"

Rachel opened the door and looked at the blonde haired girl with her clothes ruined by grape slushy.

"Rachel." Quinn spoke softly. "Who did this to you?"

I walked her over to the sink to help her clean up.

"The new guy from the football team did this." She said taking off her animal jumper, finding that it has soaked through all her clothes. "The other guys made him."

I sighed. I hated the fact that they made the new kids throw slushies at people like it was a tradition.

The brunette girl looked at the blonde, with tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could borrow? I had forgotten to pack extras today."

"Of course I do sweetie. I'll just run to my locker and be back in a minute." I told her with a gentle smile. "You start cleaning yourself up."

She nodded and I headed out of the girls bathroom. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, careful not to make any noise to get to my locker. I grabbed my bag with my extra clothes and a towel and headed back to Rachel. When I walked in Rachel was trying to rinse out her hair.

"Here let me help you."

I rinsed out her hair until all the slushy was out and then gave her the towel to dry her hair.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am grateful you came by and found me, otherwise I would have smelt like slushy all day." She laughed.

I joined in with her laughter.

"Well I would have done anything to get away from the non stop talking that my teacher was doing."

I handed her my bag full of clothes and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Quinn." She said, walking into the stall to get changed.

She came out with my short denim skirt and my purple tank top on. To my surprise it looked amazing on her.

"That looks good on you." I told her with a smile.

She blushed. "Thank you Quinn, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

"You're Welcome, Rachel."

The bell rang for recess.

"I'm going to hug you now."

I hugged her back.

"I'll see you in History." I told her walking out of the Bathroom to go collect my things from class. "Bye Rach."

"Bye Quinn."


	7. Chapter 7

Santana walked History class, angry that Miss. Sylvester had given her and Brittany extra laps for the week at Cherrios practice because they had both missed a couple of practices last week. That meant they would have to spend extra time listening to her yell at them while they ran around the large oval.

She sat down between her girlfriend and her best friend and said nothing.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Quinn asked.

The Latina just stared at her.

"Miss. Sylvester gave us extra laps for the rest of the week for missing Practices." Brittany spoke up.

"I'm so glad I don't have to put up with her anymore." Quinn teased.

I was going to say something but Rachel came and started talking before I could.

"Hello, Quinn, Santana, Brittany." She said with a smile.

"Hello." Quinn and Brittany said at the same time.

Rachel was wearing a short denim skirt and a purple tank top that I swore I had saw Quinn wear before. I shrugged it off and listened to everybody talking.

"Hey Rachel, would you like to sit with us?" Brittany asked.

"I'd love too."

She sat down at the end of the table next to Quinn as the teacher came in and started the lesson. This lesson our teacher had no interest in teaching us anything and decided he would let us all work on our assignments instead. Brittany and I were coping notes Quinn had taken from the last lesson while the other Rachel and Quinn were talking.

Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. I picked up mine and Brittany's book and took her hand as we walked out of class, heading to our lockers. I grabbed my books for my free lesson after lunch and headed to the cafeteria. The line was short today so we lined up, looking at what they had cooked for today.

"What would you like, sweetie?" I asked Brittany.

She thought about it for a second before she chose a Slice of pizza and an apple. I grabbed the same and went to pay for it. Looking around the tables it was just like any other day. Everyone had their own table depending on what clubs you were in. We liked sitting at the Glee clubs table instead of the group of Cherrios, we fitted in better there. We sat down next to Quinn and Rachel and began eating.

"Santana, Would you like to come over tonight and work on our assignment for Glee club?"

"As much as I would love to." I spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "I have to run laps tonight at Cherrios practice."

"How about tomorrow night after Glee?" She spoke. "We need to find a song that fits both of us and especially my vocal cords."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Rachel's smile beamed and continued talking to Quinn.

I bet your wondering how I got paired with Rachel right? Well let me tell you it wasn't my choice. If I had a choice I would been paired with Brittany.

Anyway let me tell you the story.

_After getting the world's biggest hug from my Glee club, we all sat back in our seats._

"_Now that, that is over, I am going to tell you the assignment for this week." Said Mr. Schue._

_I saw Rachel lean forward in her seat,_ excited to hear this weeks assignment_ from the corner of my eye. Such a typical thing for her to do, I must say._

"_I have paired you all into groups and I want you to get to know this person better. Then next week I want you all to come out here and perform for us. You can either dance or sing, or maybe do both. The point is you need to work together."_

"_What are the groups?" Tina asked._

_Mr. Schue picked up a piece of paper and read out the pairs._

"_The groups you will be paired in are Kurt and Rory, Sugar and Tina, Finn and Artie, Quinn and Puck, Brittany and Mike, Blaine and Mercedes..."_

_That only left two people left. _

"_... Santana and Rachel."_

_I got out of my seat. "Wait, What?" _

"_Santana, Please sit down."_

"_Why did you put me with her?" I yelled, pointing at Rachel._

_Mr. Schue sighed. "I put you both together because I saw that you both needed to work harder at respecting each other. I have chosen the pairs and I am not swapping. Sorry Santana, It's only for this week."_

"_Whatever." I said, sitting down and crossing my arms. _

_Brittany put her arm around and whispered in my ear. "It's okay, Next time we will sing together." _

And that is how I became Rachel's partner for Glee.


End file.
